


Commemorative

by SaraJaye



Series: Corriander Week 2018 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Loss of Parent(s), Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: It was her blade that ended the war, but she'll always remind him that she could not have done it without his.





	Commemorative

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 - divine swords

The war's over, they can finally rest, and so can their blades. The first thing Corrin insisted upon when they had the castle remodeled was to have Siegfried and Omega Yato mounted above the hearth in the front hall. Laying across one another in an X shape, for all to see.

"We may never need use them again, but they saved the world," she said during their first full night in the castle. Xander's memory of that night is so vivid; Corrin's hand clasping his as she leaned against him, her smile, the softness of her kiss, how in their eagerness to commemorate their first night they hadn't even made it to the bedroom, making love wildly on the divan and vowing to replace the afghan the next day.

To Xander, it's the Omega Yato that truly ended the struggle, but Corrin is always quick to remind him that she couldn't have unlocked its strongest form without Siegfried. That she couldn't have done this without _him._

The shame he once felt at dismissing her story has faded with time, because late is better than never to her. Because she'd expected both her families to refuse her plea given the nature of the situation, and because she understood more than anyone that Xander's blind spot had always been his loyalty to his father. _You had to see his behavior for yourself to truly grasp it,_ she'd said.

He remembered the day Azura told them the truth about Father. How the real King Garon was no more than a re-animated corpse, and even as it sank in Xander felt numb with denial. Corrin had spent the night by his side, letting him vent his pain and frustration and promising to bring down Anankos in the name of Father's memory. She'd held him after the final battle, after he'd come to terms with seeing Father's corpse devoured by Anankos.

He hadn't even recognized them at the end.

"He'd be proud of us," Corrin says quietly as they stand by the hearth, gazing up at their blades as they often do. "The sword he passed down to you helped end this struggle. At that moment, I think the real King Garon's spirit was watching over us, and he was very proud."

Tears gather in his eyes as he embraces her, burying his face in her hair.

"How is it that you always know just the right thing to say?" he murmurs. She tilts her head up to his, brushing their noses together.

"Because I know you, and I love you more than life itself."

"I love you, too, little princess," he whispers, closing the distance between them.

Siegfried and Omega Yato seem to shine more brightly than ever tonight.


End file.
